The Truth Comes Out
by LoveDevil82
Summary: What if Claudia was HG's daughter Christina? How is this Possible? What if Claudia's life was worse than what was told in the show? Some is things are OOC. I suck at summary's... Rated M, just in case
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own Warehouse 13

_Warehouse 13: The truth comes out_

What if Christina wasn't dead? What if Claudia is Christina? What happens when Claudia and HG are told? Claudia was kidnapped when she was two, the regent that kidnapped her traveled to the future. She was given to the Donovan's, when the regents of warehouse 13 found out the regent was bronzed. All lives follow the show except HG and Myka are married, Leena won't die, and HG did not try to destroy the world again after she was debronzed by Macpherson.

This takes place after the episode "All the time in the world"

_Chapter One: Truth is told. (fixed)_

Artie has just said that he got the blood from Joshua, but Steve knows he is lying.

"You're lying Artie" Steve said "you did not get that blood from Josh, Why are you lying?"

"Arthur it's time to tell them the truth," Mrs. Fredric said popping up out of nowhere, as she does all the time "She must find out now from you rather than from the warehouse latter."

"You are not Claudia Ann Donovan" Artie said "Your real name is Christina Claudia Ann Wells, the daughter Of Helena G. Wells"

"WHAT!" Claudia and Steve yell

"How can I be Christina?" Claudia asked "Christina died a very long time ago."

"When HG was a warehouse agent she created a working time machine, well a regent fell in love with her and she did not return his feelings, he retaliated, he kidnapped you when you were two years old and used the time machine to travel to 1994, he placed you with the Donovan's. When the Regents of warehouse 13 found out that he time traveled he was captured and bronzed and is still in the bronze sector. We all search for you but we couldn't find you by the time we did you were 8 just after your parents died and I worked with Joshua." Artie explained.

"Why the hell am I just being told about this now?" Claudia yelled "You know the hell I have gone through my entire life, you know they were abusive the Donovan's, then they died and Joshua disappeared, I was put in a mental hospital, the first time I was six because I kept saying that I lived in London with my mummy, and a second time when I saw Joshua's spirit?"

"How do you remember living in London?" Mrs. Fredric asked "The Janis coin was used on both you and Mrs. Wells; you should not have remembered her, which is how Mr. Jansen, the regent that took you, made it be."

"I don't know. It was as if just one day I woke up and nothing was what I remembered. I was in a new home, different clothing, and different world. But when we first met HG I couldn't help but feel as though I knew her, as if I the whole in me was being fixed" Claudia said as Steve arrived back with HG and Myka after Mrs. Fredric asked him to retrieve them, as well as the Janis Coin.

"This is very interesting, ah Mrs. Well, Mrs. Bering thank you for coming" Mrs. Fredric said, Claudia started tearing up at the sight of her mum, and Myka walking in, well her now step mom. "Mrs. Wells it is time you know the truth about something"

"What is it?" HG asked

CLAUDIA'S POV

"First, Steven please neutralize that coin, then Arthur and I will explain" Mrs. Fredric said "Okay, well you should know you have been lied to for a very long time, your daughter was not murdered as you should start to remember soon"

"That's not possible, I found her body when she was eight years old" HG said, I started crying, already remembering the very little that I had lost, such as what she looked like when I was a child. S_he has spent years grieving, believing that I was dead, brutally murdered._ "It's not possible for her to be alive!"

"Just let them explain" Myka said holding her wife close as they sat on the couch.

"You remember Mr. Jansen correct?" Mrs. F asked, HG nodded "He kidnapped your daughter and used your time machine to travel to 1994, we don't know why that time, maybe to make sure you never found her, warehouse 12 regents used the Janis coin on you to alter your memories of your daughter, I don't know why but they did" Everyone was now crying

"So, if he traveled to what 20 years ago, correct, where is Christina now? What happened to her?" HG asked

"Is she alive, and well?" Myka asked.

"She is a beautiful, bright girl" Artie said, my anger toward him faded just a little "She is head strong, won't listen to anyone, but she has had a hard life"

"Where is she? Who is she?" HG asked

"Claudia" Steve, Artie, and Mrs. F said, suddenly all eyes were on me, I was only across the room from HG and Myka, but felt like a million miles away.

"Is it true?" Myka asked, tears started pouring down my face as I looked at HG

"Oh my darling," HG said "come here" I couldn't help but run at her and dive into her arms "Arthur how long have you know?"

"Since she was 8, after the Donovan's died, I started working with Joshua" Artie said

"Why didn't you help her, those people abused her, your lies cause her to be locked up, and tortured!" Myka yelled at him

"Shhh, hush now baby girl" HG said to me as a sobbed into her chest "Myka lets go, let's take her home"

"Alright, let's go" Myka said as she stood up glaring at Artie, having known my full past and everything that has ever happened to me, and knowing now he knew who I was my entire life.

"Okay baby lets go" HG, mummy said to me trying to get me to get up but I wouldn't I just buried my head further into her shoulder and tightened my hold on her "Alright, I'm going to carry you hold on tight" she shifted me around so I could wrap my legs around her as well, being very tiny and light has finally worked in my favor for the first time in a long time.

* * *

I know that it is OOC but the story works out better this way. I am trying to continue this story, I have many ideas but feed back would help a lot. Over a thousand have read this story and only four have left a review. So pretty pretty please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything.**

**A.N. I will try to update as much as possible. All mistakes are mine. I will try and fix them as I see them.**

**A.N. 2 Myka and HG are married, HG never tried to destroy the world after she was debronzed. Any question PM me or review.**

**A.N. 3 Mention of abuse. I will bold the area where it talks about the abuse in more detail so if you don't like you can skip over.  
**

Warehouse 13: The truth comes out

Chapter Two: What Happened to you? (Fixed)

HG's POV

My baby girl is alive, she is Claudia, Nobody but Myka knew what Christina's full name was by my telling, but no one truly knew what I call my baby, I called her Claudia, from the time she could talk she only ever wanted to be called Claudia.

We have just arrived back at the B&B, Claudia has still yet to loosen her grip around me even now as she's sleeping, having tired herself out from sobbing. Getting into the B&B, Myka and I made our way up the stairs to our room with Claudia still on my hip, now griping my shirt and a lock of the hair just as she did as a child, just to make sure I would not leave her. We settled on the bed against the head board, Claudia on my lap with her feet on Myka's lap.

"Myka, what happened to my baby?" I asked "You and Artie both said she did not have a good life"

"I probably know more than Artie, but it should really be Claude telling you what happened" Myka said

"Please Myka," I begged "I need to know"

"I will tell you cliffs notes version, Okay?" Myka said, and I nodded, "When she was living with her parents,"

"They are not, were not her parents" I interrupted

"The Donovan's started abusing her when she was four, she would not listen to them, she would tell them that they weren't her parents her mummy was in London, they would hit her tell her she is wrong. Once she turned six she was put into a mental hospital for the firs time, she was there at least six months. Then when they died when she was 8, and when Joshua disappeared she went to foster care. Foster care was rough on her." Myka said, Claudia started whimpering, kicking her feet, clawing herself and I.

"Claude, its okay" I said grabbing her hands so she didn't hurt us further, she started screaming

**"No! Stop it hurts!" Claudia yelled, tears coming out of her eyes "Josh stop! Don't"**

**"Wake up, baby" I said "It's just a dream, mummy's here" I started shaking her trying to wake her up**

**"Claudia, wake up honey" Myka said to her and her eyes snapped open, searching for something familiar**

**"Mummy!" She cried, turning over and wrapping her arms back around my neck sobbing "It hurt so badly."**

**"Claude," Myka said calmly, putting her hand on her back but quickly drawing it back when Claudia flinched away "what happened? What did Josh do?"**

**"I can't tell you, he'll hurt you mama and mummy" she whispered, I couldn't help but feel happy that she called Myka mama but still upset that she is so scared**

**"He can't hurt me" I said "Or your mama" I said smiling slightly saying that "You can tell us what happened"**

**"Mummy and I will protect you" Myka said to her, putting her hand back on Claudia's back and started rubbing her back.**

**"I was five the first time it happened," Claudia whispered turning her head to look at Myka "Joshua was 18 at the time, when he first started paying attention to me I liked it, I thought her was just being a good brother, but then he started touching me, and kissing me" tears started running down my face and Myka was tearing up**

**"It's okay honey" Myka said**

**"I was six when he first r…r...Raped me, right after I got out of the hospital" Claudia said**

**Myka's POV**

**She called me mama, I should be extremely happy right now but I can't be, not while she is telling me about what Joshua did to her growing up**

**"It continued until he disappeared, I was ten" she said "when I told the Donovan's they just laughed, said enjoy the good attention, Claire was the only one who tried to protect me, but she died with the Donovan's, I wish Josh had just died but we had to save him or I would have died with him"**

**"It's okay baby we will protect you from him" Helena said**

**"There's more" Claude said "he still rapes me when he comes and see's me"**

**"Well, it won't happen again" I said "as long as we are around he won't hurt you"**

"Okay" Claudia said "mummy?"

"Yes bunny?" Helena replied

"Will you read me my book?" She asked "Do you still have it?"

"Of course I still have it" Helena said "but I have to get up to get it"

HG started to get up moving Claudia toward me. Claudia curled up next to me and put her head on my stomach, I started running my hands through her bright red hair.

"What's the book?" I asked

"Winnie the Pooh," was the reply "Mummy would always read it to me before I would go to sleep" Claudia whispered slowly falling asleep "I forgot that"

"I got it" HG said coming back into the room with a very worn copy of Winnie the Pooh book, getting back on the bed she opened the book and started reading, Claude was asleep before the end of the second page

"She called me Mama" I said

"I know," HG replied "I couldn't be happier that she sees you as a mother"

"I'm extremely happy" I said "I have always loved her like a daughter, but we acted more like sisters"

Helena and I start to relax just watching Claudia sleep, slowly falling asleep.

**Please review. Many have been reading this but not reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**A.N. Slight mention of abuse but nothing in detail. **

**Warehouse 13: The Truth Comes Out**

**Chapter 3: What's happening now? (FIXED)**

* * *

Claudia's POV

I woke up the next morning not knowing where I was, just that everything was blurry. Suddenly my stomach turned I jumped up as fast as I could trying to get to the bathroom only to fall over someone and off the bed. I spewed all over the floor just as I landed.

"What the hell?" the person in the bed said "oh crap, are you okay Claude?" It was Myka who I fell over

"No," I said as I tried to get up and get to the bathroom. I barely made it before I spewed again, this time in the toilet. "Why the hell am I in your room Myka?" I asked

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked walking to the bathroom avoiding the puke on the floor to come and hold my hair back

"Vaguely," I coughed out "I remember talking to you and HG about J...Jo...him, but the rest is kind of fuzzy"

"Here put this on your head" she said handing me cold washcloth now that I stopped vomiting "Let's get you back to bed" Myka helped me up and I saw HG on the bed as we walked back into the bed room and I suddenly remember what happened yesterday. I quickly turned to face Myka and hugged her.

"You're my mama," I whispered into her ear "and I love you"

"Good now get in the bed and I will clean this up" Myka replied shoving me closer to the bed. I climbed in and cuddled close to HG. I can't believe that this is all true.

"Mama," I called to Myka "Will you get me some new clothes these are sweaty"

"Yeah, just a minute" she said as she finished cleaning, then left the room and returned with my SpongeBob pants and a back tank top. I walked slowly to the bathroom to hop in the shower and change when I was getting dressed I noticed that my pants that are normally barely touching my foot are now completely covering my foot and my tank to is long enough to cover my butt, suddenly I was freaking out. I walk out of the bathroom to see that mummy is now awake.

"What's happening to me?" I squealed, noticing my voice sounds younger as well.

"Myka! HG! Claude! You guys need to come out here, we need to talk" We heard Pete say threw the door.

"Holly shit! You are like two feet shorter than you were an hour ago, and your hair is brown" Myka said walking over to me "Pete we will be there in a minute"

"We will figure out what is happening" HG said getting up as well "maybe they will know what's going on." I nodded starting to walk toward the door after mama and mum but tripped and fell.

"Come on baby" Myka said turning around to me and walking back " Ill carry you so you won't fall again" Picking me up I wrapped my legs around her waist as she put me on her hip, I realize that I am about the size I was at age 8

Myka's POV

I don't know what is happening with Claude, but she is tiny now, she looks like she can't be older then maybe ten, I pick her up after she tripped and fell from the long PJ pants. As we made our way down the stairs to the kitchen of the B&B, I notice Claudia become more child like; she tucked her head in the crook of my neck, and grabbed a stand of my hair and started twirling it in her hand, but that could just be her not feeling well, she always acts young when she is sick.

Inside the kitchen, Steve, Pete and Artie were sat at the table. Leena was behind the island cooking breakfast; Mrs. Fredric was standing looking out the window. Helena and I made out way to the table and sat down, Claudia in my lap.

"Hello ladies" Mrs. Fredric said "Aww dear Claudia you look so like your mother" Claudia looked up at the mention of her name but blushed and looked away at the compliment.

"What the hell happened to you Claudia!?" Pete yelled startling everyone. Claudia jumped and tightened her hold on me and I could feel her tear on my shoulder.

"Please calm down Pete" HG said leaning closer and rubbing Claude's back "your scaring her"

"Sorry but what happened?" Pete said

"We don't know" I said "I woke up to her getting sick; she took a shower then came out like this"

"Mrs. Fredric this is what I was afraid of when you wanted the coin neutralized" Artie said

Helena's POV

"The coin has never been used for such a long time on a person" Artie explained "HG since when it was used on you only for a short period before you were bronzed you won't notice any type of change about yourself"

"Claudia one the other hand," Mrs. Fredric started "was the mere age one two maybe three when it was used on her. Once the artifact was neutralized it started to return everything back to the way it was just before it was used."

"Wait a minute, your saying that Claudia will uhh..." I started "return to the age she was at the time, so she will be about two and a half again?" I asked

"Yes, but we are unsure about what she will and will not remember about the past 20 years" Steve said "we have talked it over, and filled in Pete and Leena on the situation. We were not sure the complete affects of the coin but Leena has gotten clothes that should fit Claudia, along with diapers and food and anything else she should need"

"I got Claude a gift" Leena said pulling out a decorated bag and handing it to me. "I saw it and it practically screamed baby Claudia"

"Hey I'm not a baby!" Claudia said, now looking the size of a four year old. How did we not notice how fast she is changing?

I opened the bag and pulled out an onsie with a frilly skirt. The shirt read "Mama's little hacker", and a matching pacifier with a little picture of tools on the surface. It was so Claudia.

Claudia's POV

I am tiny now. I still remember lots from my life, but also more of my life from before. I may still remember but I feel as though I am a child. I have been laying across Mama's lap while everyone talked about me; I was playing with her hands when I suddenly wet my pant, I didn't even realize I needed to go, I just went all over myself.

"Mama, I sorry" I cried, I remember what happened in the other house when I had an accident; I don't want it to happen again "please no hurt me!"

"Calm down honey" Mama said as she stood up, all eyes were on me because everyone else did not know what was wrong "it's okay, you're not in trouble."

"Leena, we are going to need those things now." Mummy said when she say that my way over sized clothes were now soiled.

"Everything is in Claudia's room, we are going to fix it up to be fit for her now," Pete said calmly knowing that everyone was now looking cautiously at me now that I was terrified.

Helena's POV

Everyone in the kitchen watched as Myka and I left the room to go and change Claudia. Nobody knew the true terror the _now little_ girl had gone through growing up. I still don't know everything but it is clear that she remembers the horrible things. I took the now sobbing Claudia form Myka and went to her old room to change her so Myka could change. Walking into the room Claudia has started fighting, then screaming as I set her on the bed and grabbed a diaper.

"Claude! Calm down baby" I said "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to get you cleaned up"

"Don't hurt me!" Claudia yelled "Please don't!"

"Myka" I called as she walked into the room in clean clothes "please help just hold her down"

"Hey Baby, it's alright" Myka whispered to Claudia as she sat behind her on the bed holding her "mummy is just going to put clean clothes on you." Once Claudia started to calm down I made quick work of striping her down and putting the diaper on. When I looked up Claude had Myka's hand in her own and was sucking on Myka's thumb. I smiled and dug through the bags of clothes for an outfit for our baby. I found plain white sundress and a green jean jacket.

"Okay honey," I said coming back over to the pair on the bed "Let's get you dressed okay" by now Claudia was half asleep, getting her dressed was easier, getting her to drop Myka's hand was not.

"Mummy" Claudia mumbled around Myka's thumb "I hungry"

"How about we go make you a bottle and lay down for a nap?" Myka more stated than actually asked after seeing that it was now almost 1:30p.m.

"That sounds like a wonder full idea" I stated I picked up Claudia who finally stopped sucking on Myka's thumb but then refused to let go of her hand.

Walking back down stairs we see Steve and Pete sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Where are the rest?" I asked

"They left for the warehouse, we get the next three days off, and you guys have the next week off to adjust." Pete explained

Giving Claudia back to Myka I headed to the kitchen to make the bottle. Returning five minutes later to see the group watching a show, closer examination it was flying dragons (**A.N. It is Dragon Tails**). Claudia was smiling and laughing behind Myka's hand. I handed over the bottle to Myka and Claudia instantly dropped the hand and reached for the bottle, slipping the nipple into her mouth, she started eating right away. Within ten minutes the bottle was gone and Claudia and Myka were both asleep. Myka in the corner of the couch, me right next to her and Claudia curled on her side up against Myka's chest.

* * *

**Please review. Help is always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warehouse 13: The truth comes out_**

**A.N. Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I have fixed the first three chapters, and have started the fifth.**

**Chapter 4: (I have given up on naming the chapters)**

**Third person POV**

_2 hours later_

"Steve" Pete whispered when he saw the small family cured up "Look at Claudia or is it Christina now?" The little girl's hair is now black as HG's was, it has a slight curl to it, "Steve, doesn't she look like a combination of HG and Myka?" Claudia's arm was stretched out so that her little hand was gripping the edge of HG's shirt just above her heart; she also had her head leaning against Myka's chest listening to her heart beat while sucking on Myka's thumb.

"Quick take a picture" Steve said as Artie walked into the B&B as Pete snapped the picture

"What are you doing?" Artie questioned "Leave them be, come with me" Leading them into the kitchen

"What's up Artie?" Steve asked

"Nothing you just need to let them be" he replied, a few minutes later Claudia came wondering into the kitchen

Artie's POV

"Well hello there Christina" I said as she walked into the kitchen and tried to climb up into a chair, Steve stood up and placed her in the chair, she turned and gave me a look

"It no Chrissy" she said "I 'audia"

"Okay my mistake" I said "Pete why don't you get this cutie here some a snack"

"Do my ears deceive me," Pete said getting up "or did you actually call her cutie?"

"I did," replying "now get a cheese stick for her. Now Claudia I have a big question for you"

"What it is?" she mumbled starting to play with the trim of her dress

"What do you remember?" I asked "Do you remember Joshua or your other parents"

She nodded her head "Osh hurt me, Sir and his wife hit and hurt me, 'aire was nice, Where is she?"

"I'm sorry you remember the pain, I'm sorry you went through that at all" I said to her

"It okay," she said "I know why you did that, but where 'aire?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart," I said "but Claire died a long time ago"

"Oh" she said "Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah tiny?" Steve responded

"We play," she asked "Outside?"

"Of course he will" Pete said laughing

"Come to Uncle Pete?"

"Yes he will," I said "We got a swing set put up out back"

"Let's Go!" Claudia squealed running to the both Pete and Steve and dragging them out back

Myka's POV

As I woke up I noticed that my lap was cold and I instantly panicked "Helena!" I shouted turning to my wife next to me "Where's Claudia?"

"Darling, please calm down" she grumbled still half asleep "I am sure she is" she started saying as she fell back asleep

"Ugggh" I grumbled "No help at all" getting up I made my way into the kitchen getting a glass of water when I heard a scream that sounded like Claudia come from out back. Dropping the glass I ran to the door and bolted out onto the patio. "Claudia!" I screamed I saw the young girl running through the yard with both Pete and Steve chasing her all three with big smiles on their faces. When she heard me shout she stopped running and slowly started walking to me with her head down, I met her half way; suddenly all I could feel was anger from waking up and her being gone before I blacked out.

When everything became clear again I was being held back by both Pete and Steve, looking around I was Claudia was being consoled by Artie, she was sobbing into his shoulder.

"What the bloody hell just happened to you Myka?" Helena said waking out onto the patio

Artie's POV

Pete and Steve were chasing around little Claudia, she was squealing and laughing, all with big smiles on their faces. Until Myka came running out of the house screaming for Claudia. The girl stopped running around and instantly as she looked at Myka all the joy in her face left. Making her way to Myka, they met half way when Myka suddenly started screaming and shaking the two year old.

"What the hell is wrong with you Claudia?" She screamed grabbing on to the girls arms and shaking her Claudia started trying to get away struggling against the hold Myka had on her. "You can't just run off like that! You are just a spoiled little brat, you are ruining my entire life, and you should have stayed dead like everyone thought you were!" Pete and Steve were trying desperately to get Myka to let go of Claudia, as I was trying to pull the hysterical little girl away when finally what ever happened with Myka stopped.

"What the bloody hell just happened to you Myka?" HG said walking out onto the patio then over to myself with Claudia now in my arms

"I uhh…" Myka started "I don't know, one minute I heard Claudia scream and came running out then nothing" Handing Claudia over to HG I made my way over to Myka who was now sitting on the ground with Pete and Steve still partially fearful of her wigging out again.

"Mykes you wigged out on Claude" Pete said glancing sideways to the mother/daughter pair.

"What?" Myka said "I wouldn't do that, I love her"

"Mama hurt me mummy" Claudia mumbled to her mother finally calming down "my arms hurt"

"It's alright baby," HG said "I am positive she didn't mean to hurt you" Myka got up and made her way toward the pair but was stopped

"Chill guys I am alright now" Myka said when the boys would not let her get close to the child

"I don't know Myka," Steve said "You were pretty violent with her"

"But I'm fine now" she replied forcing her way over "Claudia?"

The child lifted her head to look at who called her name, upon seeing it was Myka, the girl turned away

"Claude, honey" she said "I'm sorry, you know I love you"

"Myka, darling" HG said "Maybe we should wait for this talk till we find out what happened to you?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Myka where did you do inventory yesterday?" I asked "Did you touch anything?"

"No, I didn't touch anything" She said annoyed

"Wait," Steve said "the aisle you were in when I came and got you, that tennis racket fell you grabbed it!"

"John McEnroe's Tennis Racket of course" I said "It turns people's feelings, no matter what they are to anger. Steve let's get to the warehouse now!"

* * *

**Please Please Please review. Over one thousand people have read this story only seven reviews. The more review I get the faster I will update, and the more feed back the easier it will be to write more chapters.**


End file.
